


stupid

by DireShire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FUCKING STUPID, I FOUND THIS AT 4 AM IN MY STA.SH, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Other, owo whats this??, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: fucking stupid thing i found at 4 am in my godforsaken sta.sh





	stupid

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

    "Hewwo master!! OwO" Lance said, glomping him. Keith let it happen and Lance rubbed his head on his chest. "Ish me!! Ywour own wittle Lwancy!! Uwu uwu!!!"  
    Keith did not speak. Lance looked down. "OwO, what's this???" Lance sat down on Keith's dick. Keith did not move. Keith was dead the moment Lance said "hewwo". He fucking died.  
    Suddenly Pidge kicked down the door to the dorm with a shotgun and a coonskin hat. She flipped her sunglasses down, and in a heavy southern accent, she muttered-  
    "Time to put down Ol' Yeller."  
  
    With that, she shot Lance in the leg. Lance screamed and fell down. Pidge cocked the gun and aimed again, determined to put down this rabies-ridden cat. Lance began foaming at the mouth and he lunged for Pidge, angry that his senpai was now dead.  
    Pidge screamed "pchoo" as she fired, Lance's thrashing corpse on the ground. Pidge walked over and snapped his neck, nodding in satisfaction at her work. She then went off to tend to her 60-acre space beet farm.  
  
    "What the fuck." Said Coran as he was cleaning up Lance's dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> so fucking sorry


End file.
